vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ainchase Ishmael (Herrscher Path)
|-|Lofty: Wanderer= |-| Apostasia= |-| Apostasia (Henir Mode)= |-| Herrscher= |-| Herrscher (Henir Mode)= |-| Herrscher ("True Form")= Summary When Hoffman sent Ain on a quest into the Shadow Forest, Ain immediately fell prey to the demonic energy that emanated around him. His emotions evolved into fear and fury and a storm of violent emotion takes hold. Ain begins to panic when he sees this manifestation of dark energy swarming around him but regains composure when he hears the El Search Party's call. Together with the El Gang, Ain tried using an El-powered Nasod machine to sedate the dark energy but it only got stronger. His last resort is to seek help from the Goddess Ishmael but when she does not respond, Ain falls into deep despair and his dark emotions feed the Seed of Chaos. The power of the Goddess starts to become corrupted, and his body, which exists solely for the mission, breaks down. Ain is now wrought with doubt. And from his doubt a new form emerges. Ain carries on with the mission but as he continues to use his power, the chaos and the corruption further corrodes his body. Traces of Henir also emerge and become painfully obvious. He continues to suffer through the agony but only to continue his mission. Ain heads to Feita to receive answers from the Goddess but upon arrival, he was overwhelmed by the presence of demonic energy and the sheer number of demons surrounding the area. Ain is unshaken and charges to battle but comes face to face with the Dark El. He becomes consumed by the fully realized Seed of Chaos. "The mission is for those who will eventually disappear, and I who was created for nothing more than that mission, mean nothing." Ain ascends from the chaos completely abandoning the Goddess and the mission. He has embraced Henir's chaos and ultimately becomes the Ruler of the Abyss. After arriving at Elrianoade and defeating thousands upon thousands of monsters born from Henir's corruption, Ain finds himself facing his future self and merges with it. As Herrscher, Ain is the Master of Void, reborn from emptiness, sending his enemies back into nothingness with endless chaos. Once Ain denies the Goddess and accepts chaos, he began to destroy everything that stands in his path. Even his body was ephemeral, given to him by the Goddess. As such, Ain abandons his meaningless form to be reborn as the true Master of Void. He feels freedom the moment he throws away everything that tied him down along with his physical body and decides to reclaim his body in order to guide others to follow his path. He was no longer of this world, merely a vestige of chaos. "I stand here... At the end of all things..." As the Master of Void, he simultaneously exists everywhere, and nowhere. He guides the pitiful to his realm of Void. Power and Stats Tier: 7-B, likely 7-A | At least 6-B, likely High 6-A, possibly 2-B to 2-A with Henir's powers | At least 2-B, likely 2-A Name: Ainchase Ishmael Origin: Elsword Gender: Male Age: At least 500 years old | Immeasurable Classification: Angel, Emissary of Ishmael | Ruler of the Abyss | Embodiment of Henir's power, Void/Nothingness, Entropy, Chaos and Corruption Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery and Weapon Creation, possible Acausality (Type 1), Status Effect Inducement (Includes Silence, Statistics Reduction, Freeze, Burn, and Bleeding.), Magic, Afterimage Creation, Statistics Amplification (His durability and general power increases the more he uses Henir's powers), Astral Projection, Intangibility and Non-Corporeal (His true form is a spirit that resides beyond the physical plane, time and space, in the spirit realm), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Recovered from being erased from existence and removed from Space-Time. Even when reduced to a nonexistent being inside Henir's realm, Ain still wandered around until he came back.), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8. Ain will always return for as long as his mission is possible), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can attack intangible beings, ghosts, souls, spiritual beings and non-existent beings. The power of Chaos can destroy ethereal things.), Existence Erasure (The corrupted power of creation turns things into nothingness, erasing it.), Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Can destroy parts of space-time and rewrite events. Can isolate parts of space to create barriers.), Teleportation, Energy Manipulation and Absorption (Constantly absorbs and corrupts all the energy from his surroundings), Willpower Manipulation (Can break down one's will with the power of Chaos.), Corruption (Type 3. Henir's power and presence can corrupt beings and objects), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can take attacks to the soul), Status Effect Inducement and Corruption (Henir's corruption only took complete control of him when he accepted it, which resulted in Ain aking complete control over it.) | Same as before plus Void Manipulation (Has complete control over Henir's realm, which is a infinite void, unrestricted by space and time. Can create voids and turn targets into nothingness with Henir's power. Can Turn relaity and abstract existences into nothingness and even erase non-existent beings.), Reality Warping (Can tear reality apart to reach Henir's realm. Can warp and corrupt reality), Chaos Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Can create a barrier made out of voids/Henir's realm that instantly erases whatever comes in contact with it and isolates himself inside Henir's realm. Can create a dimensional barrier that tears dimensions apart and reflect all attacks.), Homing Attack (Some of his attacks home on their targets), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Can stand in the void that is Henir's realm without being affected.), Corruption (Ain is protected by Henir and his powers, being completely unaffected by its corruption and erasure properties) | Same as before, but to an immensely greater degree, plus Abstract Existence (Type 1. Ain is the embodiment of Henir's power, realm/void, Entropy, Chaos, Corruption and Infinity, lacking any real form, creating avatars to interact with creation.), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1. Lacks any form of existence and is nonexistence itself.), Immortality (Type 5 and 8. Ain doesn't exist and embodies nothingness, being unable to be permanently destroyed unless someone can destroy Henir's power and realm. Type 9 for his avatars), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Chaos and Entropy are the very ideas of the destruction of physical and ethereal things, generating such phenomena) Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Immensely superior to the rest of the El Party, who can fight and defeat opponents who can destroy entire cities and the Leviathan, a monster that's as big as a mountain), can ignore conventional durability with certain powers. | At least Country level, likely Multi-Continent level (Superior to Elsword, who can defeat Solace, who can create a country-sized pocket reality. Elsword also possesses the entire energy of the El, which is more than enough to annihilate the supercontinent of Elrios.), possibly Multiverse level to Multiverse+ level (Has complete control over Henir's void, which is infinite in size and bigger than all of creation, which is composed of countless and possibly infinite timelines) with Henir's power. Can ignore conventional durability with certain powers | At least Multiverse level, likely Multiverse+ level (Has become one with the infinite void at the beginning and ending of all things. Can erase all of creation just by showing his true self) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to the El Party, who can dodge cloud-to-ground lightning and fight people who can do the same) | Speed of Light (Superior to the El Party, who can fight Solace, who can attack as fast as light) | Omnipresent (Is one with Henir's realm, existing everywhere and nowhere, before creation and at the end of creation) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable (4-Dimensional structures are floating in his void self) Striking Strength: City Class, likely Mountain Class | At least Country Class, likely Multi-Continent Class | At least Multiversal, likely Muliversal+ Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Can take hits from people that can hurt the El Party) | At least Country level, likely Multi-Continent level (Can take hits from beings that can harm the El Party) | At least Multiverse level, likely Multiverse+ level. Immortality and his nature as the embodiment of non-existence makes him hard to kill. Stamina: Limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: At least several hundred meters. | Same as before, up to Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ with Henir's power | Multiversal, likely Muliversal+ Standard Equipment: His pendulum and projected weapons. | His pendulum, projected weapons, and scythe. Intelligence: High. Has knowledge of all human history. | High | Likely Nigh-Omniscient (Has knowledge of the beginning and end of all things.) Weaknesses: Ain suffers from constant panic attacks and anxiety. He will cease to exist if his mission can't be somehow completed. | None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techiniques 'Base Skills' * Power: Creation Magic: Allows Ain to create weapons from the divine power of the Goddess. He can create swords (Cause instant bleeding on anything hit), spears (Ignore defenses and durability.), daggers, arrows (Homes on the target.). He can also create afterimages that attack alongside him. After being corrupted by Henir, Ain can create weapons out of Chaos, Entropy, and Corruption. * Power: Cycle Magic: Allows Ain to increase his Attack, Defense, HP, and Speed. Also lessens the costs of his skills. *'Spiritualism (Henir Mode):' Ain can ascend and show his true form, entering another plane of existence and amping all of his stats due to rising his divinity. After being corrupted by Henir, this allows Ain to draw more of Henir's powers instead of the power of the Goddess. *'Abschluss:' Ain manipulates the energy around himself and isolates space, creating a spatial barrier separated from the world. *'Explosion:' Ain manipulates the El energy on a certain spot then compresses and releases it, creating an explosion. *'Erst · Bohren:' Ain projects Erst · Bohren, the first spear of the Gods and throws it. Ain can warp to the spear as long as it isn't destroyed or hit something. *'Dritt · Stilett:' Ain projects and levitates Dritt · Stilett, the daggers of the gods and throws them. *'Bohren · Vereisen:' Ain stops all the movement and energy in front of him, freezing everything in range. *'Sakrosankt Zertreten:' Ain generates a chain reaction by exploding the El energy, levitating the target. Then, Ain opens portals to the Heavens and projects divine weapons, firing them upon the enemy. *'Schwert Platzen:' Ain breaks the limits of his physical body, increasing in size and granting him more resistance to elemental attacks (Fire, Light, Nature, Darkness, and Water) and Status Effect Inducement. Increases the size of both his body and attacks, also creating explosions around his attacks. 'Lofty: Wanderer Skills' *'Wavering Faith:' Henir's corruption slowly corrodes Ain's body, resisting effects that would nullify it. This allows Ain to passively corrupt and absorb the surrounding energy and use the corrupted power of creation/Henir's powers. This materializes itself as the Seeds of Chaos and various marks on his body, which increases Ain's durability and overall power the more he uses Henir's powers. *'Wechsel:' Ain converts the Seeds of Chaos into more corrupted energy, absorbing it and temporarily boosting his attack power, durability, physical and magical defenses. *'Alptraum:' Ain corrupts the surrounding energy and absorbs it for himself, becoming immune to debuffs. After a while, the corrupted force explodes, affecting the minds of anyone caught in range. *'Brechen:' Ain creates solid fragments and imbues them with the power of chaos. The fragment explodes upon impact. *'Schmerz:' Ain creates dark spines from the ground, impaling the targets. Alternatively, he can create the attacks in the air and make them rain down on his targets. *'Verzweiflung:' Ain creates a blast of Henir's Chaos, rupturing time and space alike. Ignores defenses and durability. *'Reflexion:' Ain encapsulates the energy drawn from the corrupted power of creation into Reflex Spheres. The spheres protect its conjurer or track down any hostile presence. *'Entfernen:' Ain unleashes a torrent of dark energy from the ground, erasing the existence of anything caught in range. *'Geist Herrschaft:' Ain resonates the chaos from the ethereal realm and attacks the minds of enemies in front of him, destroying their will and bending them to his own. Reduces resistance and durability of the target, dealing continuous damage. 'Apostasia Skills' *'Enlightenment:' Ain accepted the chaos of Henir, gaining absolute power. Increases his control over Henir's powers and gives him full access to it's capabilities. *'Ruler of the Abyss:' Ain gets consumed by the absolute power of Henir and gets unrestrained by his mission. This passive grants complete control over the power and realm of Henir. It also grants the effect of multiplying the power of his attacks by 1.5 times every four attacks. *'Nichts Feld:' Ain's envelop himself with the realm of Henir, isolating himself and creating a barrier that erases anything that comes in contact with it. *'Gottvergessen Sense:' Ain creates a scythe made out of his confusion, heresy and Henir's Chaos and Entropy. He can swing it to launch waves of Henir's Chaos, obliterating his targets. Alternatively, he can ear space apar with the scythe. *'Fesseln:' Ain uses the power of Henir to create a link between him and his opponent, sending a part of the opponents Health and Energy to Henir and to himself. The absorption continues until the link is broken. *'Totentanz:' Ain releases the power of Henir and suffocates the surrounding area with chaos and void. The attack creates 6 giant Eyes of Henir around him, applying the aftermentioned effects. *'Abgrund:' Ain distorts and corrupts reality around himself, creating 8 Eyes of Henir out of the broken pieces of reality. The eyes will automatically target anything in range and home on them. *'Leere:' Ain materializes a Seed of Chaos in the fabric of reality that erases its victims. If the victims survive, they will get their powers erased. *'Mauer:' Ain expands the surrounding space and opens a rift in the dimensions to conjure a force field that returns a portion of incoming damage to the attacker. *'Ausrottung:' Ain covers himself with Henir's chaos and dashes forward, annihilating anything on his path. *'Moder:' Ain creates a stigma on the target, corrupting them and being able to instantly warp to them. *'Chaos Feld:' Ain forces out the chaos from the ethereal realm to bring destruction to the physical realm, creating a pocket dimension isolated from the rest of the world. The attack creates lots of stakes in the ground and a vortex of Chaos. *'Befreiung Feld:' Ain releases the corruption of Henir into the world creating a pseudo-black hole with a giant Eye of Henir in the center, warping and throwing it in absolute chaos. *'Ende der Welt:' Ain calls upon a massive scythe, created using the hidden power of chaos, to rip the dimensions apart and open a fissure to the nether reaches of Henir's realm. The overflowing chaos and malice from Henir pours in through the fissure and engulfs everything with the void, turning anything into nothingness. 'Herrscher Skills' *'Chaos Barrier:' When Ain's avatars use some Skill, it releases an aura that nullifies resistances and negates the regeneration of energy. *'Enhanced Absorption:' Ain's avatars have a stronger version of his previous absorption, increasing in potency in relation to the number of enemies around his avatars. *'Zerinnen:' Ain discards his avatars and shows his true self: Nothingness, erasing all of creation by doing so. Key: Lofty: Wanderer | Apostasia | Herrscher Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Void Users Category:Angels Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Spear Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Villains Category:Priests Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Corruption Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Blood Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Elsword Category:Abstract Entities Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2